1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting spreader and more particularly to a lifting spreader for a helicopter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of shipping has been converted to containerized arrangements which allow for quicker loading and unloading of ships and other forms of transportation. This container can be quite large and accordingly, it is easy to ship great numbers of small items in a single package. This can be easily removed from the ship and placed on a truck or train using a crane rigged to connect the sling with a container frame. However, there are many items that are large and not suitable for storing in containers. One example is a helicopter which must be shipped long distances as part of a military operation or merely as part of an original overseas sale. While it is possible to jury-rig a traditional container frame using various cables etc., in order to lift a helicopter, it requires additional weight in the extra cabling and extra time to prepare the rigging.